Alisha Diphda
Alisha Diphda is the princess of the kingdom of Hyland. However, due to her mother's low social status, she is the farthest from inheriting the throne, and has thus trained as a knight in order to serve her country. She meets Sorey while journeying to discover why various disasters around the world are occurring. As part of her Squire's pact, Sorey gave her the name Melphis Amekia, meaning "The Smiling Alisha", while she was acting as his Squire. Statistics *'Name': Alisha Diphda, Melphis Amekia *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': July 28 *'Classification': Human, Hyland Princess-Knight, Temporary Squire *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 161 cm (5'3.5") *'Weight': 46 kg (101 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic) *'Standard Equipment': Knight's Spear *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Whirling Blossom, Rending Strike, Moonlight Shadow, Demon Swallow, Blazing Stars, Sparrow Jive, Demon Fang, Skewering Saber, Spinning Top, Frozen Starlight, Rondo of Light, Flames of Light, Light Blast *'Voice Actor': Ai Kayano Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Alisha is a beautiful young girl of below average height with fair skin, and a slender, fairly curvaceous figure. She wears a white and yellow flower in her fairly long blonde hair, which is worn in a side ponytail. Her bangs crisscross, and the ends of her hair are curled. She has bright green eyes. Her attire consists of a black undershirt, black shorts, a white and pink tunic which is worn over them, a green ribbon, steel gauntlets and boots, and white gloves. The back of her tunic displays an emblem with each of her characteristics, representing her as a knight and royalty. Personality As a knight and princess, Alisha places her kingdom first, even before her own life. This is evidenced when she requests that the Scattered Bones spare Chancellor Bartlow even after he tries to have her killed, because she knows his death will bring chaos to the government. This conviction to do everything in her power to help her country is also what influences her to leave her journey with Sorey. Alisha is a truth-seeker, and is not afraid to get involved in situations herself in order to find out more about them. While she tends toward the emotional, she tries to master her personal feelings and do what must be done, such as when the group confronts Maltran. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Whirling Blossom': *'Rending Strike': *'Moonlight Shadow': *'Demon Swallow': *'Blazing Stars': *'Sparrow Jive': Hidden Artes: *'Demon Fang': *'Skewering Spear': *'Spinning Top': *'Frozen Starlight': *'Rondo of Light': *'Flames of Light': Mystic Artes: *'Light Blast': Launching her opponent into the air, Alisha performs a rapid series of thrusts into the air with her lance imbued with holy energy. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Maltran *Bartlow *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Rose *Zaveid *Rohan *Lucas *Sergei Strelka In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Princess Category:Knight Category:Artes User Category:Kingdom of Hyland Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:The Shepherd's Group